<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the festivities begin! by hheybibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823612">Let the festivities begin!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi'>hheybibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Festivities, Gen, Snowball Fight, Tags Are Hard, Winter, dares, mx are childish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsta x spend their Christmas day chucking snowballs at each other :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OT7 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the festivities begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we're starting december with a snowball fight..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If we use their weaknesses against them, we’ll totally win,” Changkyun says into his team’s huddle</p><p>The day has come. The day everyone looks forward to the most. Christmas!! (insert unenthusiastic cheers). Seven boys gathered up in their front yard covered with snow, all waiting for the fun stuff to begin.</p><p>Every Christmas day, they made a tradition to have a snowball fight; the winners would watch the losers run a lap around the campus naked (pretty lame, but they were literally kids when they started their dumb tradition). Like every year, it always ends miserably.</p><p>Two years ago, Minhyuk threw a rock -he mistook it as a snowball- at Kihyun (it landed him with a swollen nose for almost three weeks)</p><p>The year before that, the temperature was off the rails and like the insane people they were, they still had the snowball fight (they all ended up with extreme cases of frostbite)</p><p>And just last year, Changkyun slipped and fell face first onto an icy sheet on the ground. He used his arms to brace himself from the impact, but it didn’t really help as he ended up with a broken arm for the remainder of Christmas.</p><p>They decided to make this Christmas enjoyable. The weather is cold, but it’s not super crazy. There doesn’t seem to be any rocks or icy ground in sight so they’re all set (but they obviously fought when they were picking teammates)</p><p>“Are you guys ready to have your ass beat?” Minhyuk taunts, standing behind the line they made.</p><p>“Don’t get too cocky, Min. You’ll be running naked soon enough,” Jooheon retorts.</p><p>“Enough bickering, you two. Let’s start this thing” Hyunwoo calls from behind the wall of snow he built with Changkyun.</p><p>“Alright,” Hoseok says (he called dibs on being the referee, lucky) “You know the rules, if the ball touches your shoulder or anything downwards, you’re out. May the last team standing win”</p><p>He bows dramatically and walks out of the snowball range “One, two, three, begin”</p><p>Minhyuk immediately hurls a snowball at Jooheon and he quickly ducks down next to Hyunwoo and Changkyun behind their igloo wall</p><p>“Are you guys going to stop hiding and come play like-” Hyungwon’s interrupted by a flying ball of snow coming at his direction</p><p>He yelps and swerves sideways just in time before the snowball plummets to the ground and falls apart</p><p>Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon start to aim for their poorly constructed igloo wall and Changkyun sighs “Well boys, I guess this is it”</p><p>They knowingly nod at each other and grab as many snowballs in their hands as they can</p><p>It seems like their attack is a surprise to the other team because Hyungwon goes down immediately. He falls on the snow with wide eyes while Minhyuk and Kihyun struggle to fight back their attack.</p><p>Kihyun goes down next and yells like he’s actually been hurt, but he manages to hit Hyunwoo in the chest as he falls</p><p>The snowballs don’t stop flying. The others on the sideline hold their breath like they’re watching their favorite sports team go at each other.</p><p>The last ball flies, and Minhyuk falls dramatically. His hands come up to the side of his stomach and he screams in agony.</p><p>Changkyun, Jooheon and Hyunwoo cheer, Hoseok joins them and Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon sulk in defeat</p><p>Once all their cheering is done they all bow to each other (courtesy of Hoseok) and Changkyun yells “Strip losers, you’re going for a jog”</p><p>(They all end up with a cold later in the week though, so who’s the real winner here?)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this little series is supposed to be under 500 words each but i'm a shit writer so obviously some of them are way over the limit </p><p>Send me fanfic requests on my <a href="https://twitter.com/hheybibi">TWITTER</a> and on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi">Curious Cat &lt;3</a>. You can be as specific about it as you want &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>